Father Forgive
by Kaze Kimizu
Summary: Mello's need to repent is so great that he can't help but punish himself to seek favor in God's eyes. Luckily, Matt's there to screw it all up and show Mello what true worship is like. MattxMello - Warning: Sex in a Church.


**Author's Note:** Well, well. Looks like I DO write more when I'm not dating anyone. Fancy that. Anyways, I've been playing around a lot over at the dn_kink livejournal meme. It's a fantastic anon meme for any writers who want to try their hand at something potentially strange, or for those of you who want to make a kink request but are far too shy to out yourself on it. I'm a fairly active writer over there. It's just recently that I've been pulling some of my stories over to as well. The prompt for this one was basically "Matt flirts with Mello - leads to Mello self-abasement - leads to Mello losing his virginity in a church." I had a little too much fun with the religion part of this. Also, please note that I did update Game Over with Chapter 17. Chapter 18 is on its way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Otherwise, I'd use my Super Kira powers more often. Prayers used are Psalm 23 and Hail Mary. Both can be easily googled if you're interested in digging deeper into either prayer.

**Warning:** Sacrilegious themes. Sex in a church. Fun times.

* * *

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want."

The makeshift flog cracked across his left shoulder, then his right.

"I shall not want."

He repeated this phrase with an extra hard swing, crying out as the welts began to rise. Wanting Matt was a sin. Wanting to do dirty things with Matt was a sin. Dreaming of the way Matt's jeans slide down his hips just slightly when he forgets to tuck in his shirt is a sin.

"He maketh me to lie down in green pastures; he leadeth me beside the still waters."

This wasn't the first time Mello had taken a walk to the old chapel on 45th Avenue. Ever since the day he first realized that the redhead's body was so tantalizing, so appealing, these trips to the empty church sanctuary had become more and more frequent. Nobody visits this church except on Sundays, aside from the one old priest who had mostly gone deaf from years of preaching too loudly to people who stopped caring long ago.

"He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake."

He let the flog crash into his chest this time, nine stripes of leather criss-crossing in painful welts across his flesh. He could feel his skin pricking with heat. God would forgive him for his sins after his punishment. God always forgave his lambs when they proved how sorry they were.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me."

It was temptation. Pure and simple temptation. It was almost as if Matt had planned for Mello to fall for him. Was it the way he tilted his head in the sunlight so that his eyes sparkled when they weren't hidden by goggles? Or was it the lazy way he blew his cigarette smoke so that the curls framed his face briefly before disappearing forever? Was it how he smelled, or how his lips curled into a lazy smirk with such little effort?

"Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me."

He let the thongs fly again, strapping his back with lines of fire. The pain was so intense that he honestly wondered how he would get through this prayer. Yet, he knew in his heart that he could handle much more. The first time, he had nearly torn flesh from bone with the fury of his strikes. Amazing what fear of divine punishment can do to a man.

"Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies. Thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over."

He paused, catching his breath. He could feel wetness on his back. He reached around to feel, not surprised at all when his hand came away sticky with blood. He deserved this. He needed to bleed for his sins. Falling for Matt was unacceptable in the eyes of God. And God would surely bring wrath upon them both if Mello didn't stop it before it started. Falling for Matt would be his downfall if he didn't act fast.

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life; and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

The flog cracked hard across his chest, back, chest, back, until he lay in a pile on the altar steps, breathing heavily, face contorted in pain. He dropped the straps, gripping his rosary tightly in his fist.

"Amen."

The sound of applause echoed through the sanctuary, snapping Mello back to reality in an instant. The scent of cigarette smoke hit his senses long before his eyes registered the wave of red hair visible from the central aisle.

"Well, Mello…you've really outdone yourself this time. Shit, man." Matt sighed, putting out his cigarette by snuffing it on a pew. He knelt down beside the blonde, running his fingers lightly against the welts on Mello's back. "God damn."

"Don't…use the Lord's name in vain," Mello cringed. "Matt, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where the hell you went," the hacker responded. He lifted Mello's chin until their eyes were locked. "What's up with this, huh? Gotta beat yourself for your God to love you or something?"

"It isn't…quite like that. I'm…" Mello trailed off, wondering how he could possibly explain his actions to Matt. "Matt, I've been doing something very sinful lately. I need this. I need to atone."

"Atone, huh? For which sin, Mel? Stealing, killing, being a fucking Mobster?" Matt shook his head. "You don't have to beat yourself up for your God to love you. He'd better fucking love you just how you are."

"It's not that kind of sin," Mello muttered, though now that he really thought about it, he had a lot more penance to perform before his soul could truly be cleansed. "It's something different. Besides, why would anyone love me just the way I am?"

"I do," Matt shrugged, standing up. "I love you just the way you are. Flaws, sins, and all."

Mello's heart skipped a beat. His palms began to sweat. Matt loved him? Loved him…how? Like a friend, like a brother, like…? Like…?

"Men aren't supposed to love one another unless in fellowship as brothers in Christ," Mello whispered, eyes dropping to the carpeted alter. He squeezed the rosary tightly in his fist.

"Says who? God made love. I kind of doubt if He has a problem with any of it. Mel, look at me."

Mello lifted his eyes to Matt's, staring intensely into those endless spheres. Matt reached out, taking Mello's hand. He helped the blonde stand up, making sure he wasn't too shaky on his feet. Then, without warning, Matt leaned in and locked lips with the blonde, shoving him backward against the marble statue of Christ hanging on the cross.

Mello's eyes shot wide open, his knees growing weak. He swore that God would strike them both down any second. Seconds passed, and Matt only leaned in closer, kissing deeper, swirling his tongue around Mello's mouth. The taste was amazing. Mello swore he could feel Heaven in that kiss. He closed his eyes, melting into the purest feeling of love, even as his skin screamed for reprieve from the stinging welts pushing hard against the cold marble. Matt backed away slowly, smirking, as Mello leaned against the statue, gasping for breath, begging for more with silent eyes.

"Well?" Matt asked. "Does it feel like God hates you now?"

"I…" Mello trailed off, bringing his hand to his lips. "Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among-"

Matt wouldn't let him finish. Before Mello could utter another sound, the gamer had the blonde pinned to the wall, kissing him firmly and unrelentingly. Mello melted into the kiss, letting the redhead guide him to the altar, lips locked like a holy palmer's prayer. They lay down on the platform, Matt pressing himself close against Mello's body, keeping the blonde still as Mello kissed him back in reverent worship.

"Relax," Matt muttered against Mello's ear, nipping at the tender skin on his neck. "I'll show you a real religious experience."

Mello could only moan as he felt Matt's hands slip between the laces of his leather pants. He allowed Matt to untie the strings, exposing him to God and Heaven above. He tried to mumble something along the lines of, "Not here, Matt," but it only came out as a needy moan. Matt smirked and pulled the leather completely away from Mello's skin, unzipping his own jeans. He took a small bottle from behind a statue of the cross.

"Matt," Mello whispered, "That's anointing oil. What do you need that for?"

"You'll see," Matt snickered. He poured a generous amount into his palm, slowly lubricating his dick with the cinnamon-scented oil.

"You…have got to be kidding," Mello coughed, unbelieving. "Matt, what the-"

"Shh, Mel. Don't you recall? Thou anointest my 'head' with oil. Nobody specified which one." He laughed, his rich voice bouncing off the stone walls and stained glass. "Just relax, Mello. I'm going to make you feel very good…"

Matt lowered his lips to Mello's neck, biting gently and licking each reddening spot. Mello moaned and squirmed beneath him, becoming more aroused by the moment. He took hold of Mello's earlobe in his teeth, whispering directly into the blonde's ear, "Take a deep breath, Mello."

Mello instinctively did as Matt said, not bothering to ask questions when this felt so good. A sharp cry expelled from his throat as Matt sheathed himself deep inside the blonde. Mello groaned at the unfamiliar sensation before slowly relaxing into the pleasurable warmth that it caused. He could feel Matt throbbing inside him. It turned him on even more.

"God damn, Matt…"

"Hey now," Matt teased, breathing heavily, "What was that about using the Lord's name in vain?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Mello growled, gripping the hacker's hair tightly in his fist, pulling him into a crushing kiss. Matt smirked against his lips, beginning to rock against Mello as the kiss intensified.

It didn't take long. Mello was unbelievably aroused, and Matt did not help the matter when he gripped Mello's fully erect member in his hands and began to pump for all his worth. Mello came with a moan that filled the room like an angel's cry. That noise alone sent Matt over the edge as he came deep, deep inside his companion. He pulled out after several moments, letting them both catch their breath. Mello's skin glittered like stardust from sweat and the essence of passion.

"Matt…what have we done?" He finally asked, eyes settling on the stone statue with empty eyes gazing down at them.

"You just became my virgin sacrifice, Mel," Matt said. "And you liked it. Now, how about we go live our lives full of sin and shame? We can worship each other. I promise, it will feel better that way."

Mello said nothing, his eyes finally noticing the trail of beads scattered across the altar from the rosary gripped far past breaking point, now only stings in his palms. He bowed his head, whispering a soft prayer to God.

"Father Forgive. Amen."


End file.
